Let Me Pretend
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Ryou is left to himself too often and longs to feel loved.So when the cute girl from his class confesses to him he's more than a little eager.A certain darker soul isn't quite as ecstatic and decides to involve himself. Tendership, YB/R, angst, smut, YAOI


**Title: **Let me pretend.

**Pairing: **Tendershipping(YB/B)

**Rating:** M+

**Chapter/s: **est 3

**Genre:** Romance, angst

**Summary: **Ryou is left to himself too often. He longs to hear someone speak words of love, too feel as though there is someone who would want to spend their time with him and no one else. So when the cute girl from his class takes notice of him how does he to react? Especially when a certain self-imposed 'roommate' decides to slither his way into their blooming relationship. Even if everything is a lie, Ryou just wants to pretend, pretend that everything is fine and he is loved. But no one seems to want to go along with that...

**Words:** 7,863

_**A'N: Yeah... so, I'm still new to the whole Tendershipping goodness(forgive me!) just wanted to point that bit out! Also I listened to a lot of... interesting music while writing this so yeah inspirational! (Saving Able's The sex is good, Godsmack's Love hate sex pain, and Stonesour's Say you'll haunt me) **_

Let me pretend

_By: Fluffy_

_**Warning/s: YAOI, smut, and angst!**_

:Chapter one, insatiable lonilness:

_::start::_

"You don't actually think she likes you, do you? Seriously!" the rough voice was what greeted the young albino teen as he stepped through the front door of his home. Calmly he ignored the question and slid his shoes off and hung his jacket in the closet next to him; there wasn't much need for him to announce his arrival. _Harsh._ the voice all but cooed in his mind, he ignored it - though this voice took him more restraint to ignore. He stepped up into the house and out of the entrance. His feet quickly led him to his room as the voice continued aloud - now accompanied by footfalls. "You really think she likes you? Whenever did you get so arrogant?"

His questions remained unanswered as the teen tossed his school bag onto the desk in his room; he heaved a sigh.

"She wants something from you, she doesn't care about you - probably wants in your pants... why else would anyone bother giving you a second glance? Not that your much to look at; unless malnourished, pale, brats are your thing." the rough voice was mocking. "Or," the voice now took to a sing-song tone "she's after your Daddy's cash." Ryou could feel the smirk on the other, but his physical form hadn't shown himself - not that it mattered for the teen was careful not to look where he may lurk.

"She," the teen paused, his lip quivered. Anger, frustration, loneliness, pain, sorrow, and many more emotions fought for dominance as he attempted to calm himself enough to speak. "She happens to honestly like me, she said she's admired me for a really long time now..." he was careful still, to keep his eyes trained on the desk in front of him. He was yet to move toward his closet and continue his normal after-school ritual by changing out of his school uniform. His chocolate eyes were wet with stubborn unshed tears.

"Sounds like serious shit to me." the voice was behind Ryou now as the much older male scoffed. "Why the hell would anyone admire _you_?" both were quiet a moment after this but the older man refused let the silence continue much longer as he spoke the next words on his mind "She must be a seriously twisted pathetic bitch if she's into you."

"She's very nice, I have you know!" that had finally initiated Ryou's anger; insulting him was nothing new, even degrading his 'friends' was something he had became used to on a daily basis - but the blatant lies about someone his Yami had never even met nor knew anything about as well as her being the first to speak of caring for him in far too long of a time was enough to have him seeing red. "Don't speak so... so..." he faltered only as he turned to snarl at his darker half. The arrogant smirk on the similar yet much sharper features of his long-time torturer made him feel queasy but he managed.

"'Twisted'? Isn't that a bit ironic?" Ryou recalled the remark the other had used not a moment ago.

The response was a dark chuckle of glee, the much older man obviously had been waiting for this moment. The look on his face was that of a child on Christmas morning; anxious for a nice round of torment the Hikari no doubt. Whenever Ryou's anger got the best of him his Yami seemed to take the up most pleasure in squeezing the emotion like a lemon; brewing himself the most sour concoction of bitter enraged Hikari lemonade imaginable, then he would painful grate the dry worn husk of the poor boy until the edge of his sanity - leaving Ryou weeping, broken and hollowly depressed.

The Egyptian thief was sure to leave the mind link open as he drew out his plans in detail for his Hikari to shudder in horror at. He never allowed the other to see into his mind unless it caused him pain and Ryou knew this well.

As his fuming mind listened carefully to the plans of reincarnated spirit Ryou felt himself begin trembling with anger, his face flushing a normally cute shade of red as his hands clenched into tight fists. "You..." his voice shook "twisted bastard!" the smaller boy roared and stomped a full step closer.

The smirk on the Yami's face stretched wider.

"You do this every time!" angry tears ripped from his clouded chocolate eyes as the Hikari threw himself forward to latch onto his Yami. His small hands balled into the fabric covering the darker half's well-toned chest. "Every time someone gives me a second look you, you... why can't I be happy at all? Why do I... Why! Why do I have to be alone and uncared for? Why can't I just... just for once be loved..." the small boy's chest tightened as choked sobs rang in the other's ears.

Again the smirk grew.

"Why?" the elder boy questioned, he tilted his head slightly a look of mockery and feigned innocence covering his features as he went unaffected by the boy's physical contact. "Because," his eyes darkened as did his features as his casual sadistic amusement transformed into pure hot black merriment. "your a worthless piece of shit. One that not even the most pathetic of people would want to keep around."

The small body in front of the Yami's trembled strongly as his head bowed; the short flare of anger likely subsiding as fear began to seep into his emotional mind.

Ryou was merely the reincarnated Egyptian spirit's puppet, one he would make dance as he so wanted - one that wasn't allowed to act for himself.

"Oh pathetic little Hikari, she's just a whore looking for a nice cheap fuck, get over yourself - there's no caring involved. She just can't find anyone better that's stupid or willing enough; so don't get cocky. She's just out of options. But boy did she get lucky, finding someone _so_ desperate." he snickered at this point and softly patted the boy's snowy tresses atop his head.

This was where Ryou would change from his enraged state to his full on depressed hopeless state. It was here that the Yami felt his most satisfied and even somewhat giddy.

"When will you get it in your head, no one can-" he cringed at the taboo word "love you, your merely a pathetic fool. Your worthless, so why the hell would anyone waste their time? Stop being so arrogant and come back down to earth." his face was split in two with a cruel toothy grin.

Ryou's tightly curled fingers that had held handfuls of his Yami's shirt loosened as a whimper broke his now eerie silence.

Yep, now they were at the point which his Hikari would decide to call off the pointless relationship with the bitch and remain in his depressed unloved state for a few weeks before things go back to 'normal'. The Yami truly could make him dance as he wished.

A soft sigh escaped Ryou trembling lips.

_What a well trained puppet I have._

"Puh... Puppet..." the shorter boy's mouth barely moved as he murmured the word.

Woops, the reincarnated spirited noted a moment late that the mind link had been left open.

He wasn't worried though, merely amused at his own carelessness.

Their games were always so very amusing.

Darkened chocolate eyes glistened with tears and what the other could only place as pure hot rage as the small albino teen looked up into the amused features of his tormentor. His lips slowly parted as he slowly leaned forward, his small slim legs stretching upward as he rose onto his tip-toes to get eye-level with the taller man. Their breaths mingled, hot against each other's lips before Ryou sucked in a final breath and-

"**Tatoe owaru," **the musical tone interrupted anything further between the two boys.

"**koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo...**" neither moved as the music continued to play fairly loud. Ryou sharply sucked in his breath before finally reacting.

Ryou's expression was unreadable as he slowly stepped away from his darker half and slower still pulled the musical device from his pocket. The older boy's expression was hard, unlike his lighter half, the annoyance was clear on his sharp - yet handsome - features as he scowled at his lighter half. "Ignore that piece of shit."

"**Hanarete no yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte"**

The order went ignored as Ryou read the small screen that would tell him why the music had interrupted them; in red letters "Incoming call - Haruno Sasaki" without a thought he pressed the green 'accept' key.

"**Kakeyotta senka ni toikakeru ashita ga-**" the quick tempo music was cut off and Ryou's gentle voice replaced it "Hello," his voice was warm and soft even as he continued "Haruno-san how are you-" he cut himself off but quickly continued shortly after a brief pause "Ah, s-sorry... S-Sasaki-chan..." his chocolate eyes were wide with what the older could only assume to be merriment at whatever praise he had received from his new girlfriend.

Ryou's yami sit silently by, observing the brightening of his Hikari's eyes from the darkened angry chocolate they had been not a moment ago. They seemed to shimmer brightly as he spoke in a soft yet excited tone. His pale cheeks flushed a gentle pink as he addressed the girl in the less formal manner. A smile played at his lips as he re-asked what he had been cut off from doing so earlier. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

The bright smile Ryou offered the handheld device in his hand after he apparently received an answer grated on the reincarnated spirits nerves.

_That smile... so fuckin' annoying._

The thought was brief but the older man noted the pause and glance in his direction from the other. Their eyes met, for less than a second warm chocolate was met with hot molten dark chocolate.

"_I'm good Ryou-kun! Sorry to call you so suddenly, I don't mean to be a bother-"_ the excited girl's voice crossed the mind link to the older man, and he felt his head throb and eye twitch in annoyance. Ryou quickly cut his new girlfriend off with "Oh! No, no not at all Sasaki-chan! I'm happy to hear from you! Although I am wondering why you did call...?" his voice was polite - annoyingly so for the other man present in the room.

Giggling resounded through their mind link as the bit- Sasaki, as Ryou's yami begrudgingly recalled, before a honey-lemon sweet voice nearly purred "_Oh, Ryou-kun! You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that_!"

_What the hell?_ The Yami spat across the mind link, this time fully intending for the other to hear.

He went ignored by the younger of the two.

"_Actually, Ryou-kun, I..._" she giggled almost embarrassedly before continuing "_since we last spoke, at school... I couldn't quit thinking about you! So... so I just really needed to hear your voice!_" All simultaneously the reincarnated spirit distantly heard the girl's muffled "_Kyaa, I can't believe I said that!_" as well as his Hikari's heart thump loudly in his chest while the younger boy's mind was blank it gave a pretty clear warmed happy feeling. The bright smile of before didn't touch the one now on the boy's lips as his cheek flared a deep scarlet shade.

"S-Sasaki-chan..!" Ryou's heart pounded harshly in his chest and his breathing became erratic.

"_Oh, Ryou-kun! Hearing just isn't enough! Is... is there anyway... I can see you?_" She sounded nervous, her voice trembled a bit but she also sounded excited and hopeful.

"I-I..." the young albino teen was at a loss for words; it was the first time he had been told anything even remotely similar to that to him.

_Oh yes, she really wants in your pants bad. _It was his darker half's mocking voice through their mind link that interrupted his train of thought at that point.

"I want to see you too!" the words came out of Ryou's mouth so quickly he wasn't sure if anyone could understand their actual meaning. He himself wasn't all too sure what he had planned to say and why.

Anger flared across the two boy's mink link for only a second before the elder cut his end off and simply sneered at the other physically before turning to saunter over to the door. He turned a final glare to his ex-host before yanking the door open.

"_Can I come over?_" The older male stopped as the girls voice still reached him clearly through Ryou's end of the mind link. The question she had asked stirred mixed feelings in the reincarnated spirit. He settled with irritation.

Ryou offered the other man a short glance, he still stood quietly in the door way of the younger's bedroom, then answered with a cheerful "Ah, sure!"

"_Great!_" Sasaki chirped on the other end, her voice still clear to the much older male in the room. She then continued to chirp something happily, "_I can't wait-_" but whatever she said went unnoticed by either of the two able to hear her. Ryou's darker half had turned around and quickly walked back over toward him, only stopping when he stood mere inches from his Hikari. He leaned down so his nose nearly brushed against Ryou's and slowly his lips moved sexily as he mouthed _'Ya just fucked up.'_

Ryou's mind slammed into a figurative brick wall as his lips parted and all he could managed was moving them in a motion that looked - and might have been - nervous trembling.

The yami's breath caressed his quivering lips as he exhaled, purposely, slow. A shiver ran down the younger boy's spine.

"_It feels like such a long-_" Sasaki was babbling on but neither male seemed to pay her any mind; Ryou because he was struck speechless as well as thoughtless by his Yami who ignored the woman altogether now.

_Wh-wha... wha..._ the Hikari stumbled embarrassingly over his thoughts he attempted to regain, organize and send to his Yami.

Said Yami took this moment to lean even closer, his long white spiked tresses brushed Ryou's cheek and neck gently. The reincarnated spirit paused when his lips would just barely brush the younger boy's ear if he moved them in the slightest. Hot breath was what Ryou registered as well as the heat emitted from the body now so close to his.

Never before had he been in this sort of situation, whatever situation this was.

"_I know it hasn't been that long-_" Sasaki had continued uninterrupted regardless of not having anyone listening.

"You know," the voice was deep and snapped Ryou's thoughts to focus on it as well as the lips it came from that were currently ever so lightly brushing against his sensitive ear. The lips moved closer, nearly kissing the pink listening appendage "If you don't soon answer her she'll get upset." the smirk was clear in his voice but Ryou didn't have time to react to his words nor the arrogance in them as the lips that had been speaking took his earlobe into their confines before his teeth bit down lightly.

"Ahnn!" the hikari shuddered and moaned loudly as a strange sensation coursed through his body. His small pale hands reached out to grab the front of his Yami's shirt but the elder moved away, smirking.

"_Ryou-kun! Ryou-kun, eek, what was that sound just now?" _with that Ryou came crashing back down to reality. Sasaki sounded worried and so her boyfriend quickly answered "Ah, y-yes... haa... I'm f-fine! I, ah, just stumped my toe... sorry."

_Tsk, lying already?_

Ryou was livid, _What... you want me to tell her that I'm being sexually harassed by the reincarnation of the spirit that used to possess me and even tortures and torments me as he sees fit - to this very day?_

His Yami didn't get a chance to answer as Sasaki spoke up loudly on the other end of Ryou's phone "Ohh, heehee, gottcha! So..."

"I'll text you the address, Sasaki-chan... I'll cook us something to eat! If you want to eat he-"

"Yes! Please do so Ryou-kun!" his girlfriend cheered before hanging up just after the two offered the usual "Take care's and "see you soon's of any couple speaking to one another on the phone. Ryou couldn't suppress the excited feeling that swelled up in his chest, it was breath-taking to say the least. Maybe he had finally found his happiness?

_Oi, what a cheese-ball. And after how you, er, _reacted_, to my touch... while talking to your... girlfriend no less. My, my I didn't know my Hikari was such a-_

_Oh shut up!_ Ryou hissed through their mind link, all traces of the happiness he had felt a moment ago evaporated with his flare of anger. His Yami frowned lightly as he felt first-hand how his Hikari's cheerfulness boiled into rage in a matter of seconds. It was always the same reaction though, whenever the reincarnated spirit spoke with the boy...

Well, that wasn't totally true. They had had their moments, contrarily they rarely seemed to have an exact repeat of any moment with one another. But perhaps that was why the older male found the boy so entertaining.

A smirk made it's way to Ryou's Yami's lips. He honestly couldn't imagine many things more entertaining than pissing off his lighter half.

He was so wrapped up in his own thought the older male nearly missed the change in the said Hikari's emotions. His mind set switched from anger to depression. It was like flipping out a light switch, the way the younger boy's temper died. He had been so enraged but after he had felt the smugness and amusement in the older male it had died completely overtaken by a bleak sadness.

"You really enjoy making my life a living hell..." it wasn't a question. Pain, unbearable and suffocating crossed the link starting from Ryou's end and hit his Yami with full force for only a second before the younger boy closed off his mind to his darker half. Before the thief could react Ryou spoke up once more "You... your just like... everyone else..." his smaller body trembled with raw emotion. "I.. I'm so tired of being used... of... everything." though he didn't voice the question the other clearly read the 'Why?' in his teary eyes.

"Hrmph..." the nameless ex-spirit muttered before his expression hardened "Oh, c'mon... not the bitching!"

"Yes! Yes, the bitching!" Ryou cried and threw his hands into the air. "I think I'm entitled to a little bitching after everything you've put me through! I just want a little bit of happiness, just a bit! Can't I at least have that?"

The elder rolled his eyes.

"Sasaki-chan will be here soon," as he said this he turned his attention to his phone where he quickly sent his girlfriend the message he had said he would. "Don't do anything to her... just... don't." he sighed softly and put away his phone. "I really like her... and I've been too lonely, I need someone! So please... just..." he trembled slightly but continued "Just go away!"

His Yami didn't answer, just turned and walked back to the door of Ryou's room where they currently were.

"Wh-where...?" Ryou started but was cut off with a "Out." he spoke aloud before leaving the room and continuing through the mind link, _So rest assured, Hikari, your... woman's safe... for now._ This was the last bit of communication Ryou shared with the older man as said Yami cut off their mink link once more. All thoughts shielded and his presence, just like that, vanished.

It was an odd feeling, one that Ryou wasn't sure he liked at all.

The reincarnated spirit's absence made him feel uneasy...

* * *

...Let me pretend...

* * *

It was a half hour since his darker half had left and Ryou had changed from his school uniform into his usual striped tee and jeans, ran his fingers through his slightly tangled snowy locks, washed his face several times to clear away any dried tears, and had now began cooking the meal he had promised to make for his girlfriend and himself. It was a simple dinner, traditional, but he was fairly sure it would suffice. Besides he had already decided to go with something simple, if it was some large fancy meal Sasaki was sure to think he was trying too hard and he had heard far too many stories of how girls lost interest in boy's who tried too hard. Also he didn't feel like cooking anything more... Nor did he really have the time; to make something fancier would require him to go shopping for the ingredients he'd need.

So simple omelet rice it was then.

He was hard at work with cooking the meal when he heard the chime of the doorbell; Sasaki had arrived. He quickly set aside the eggs he had began beating and washed his hands before rushing to answer the door. Luckily he had already had many of the tasks well on their way to completion so dinner wouldn't be much further away. The rice had already been washed and was now cooking happily in it's cooker.

He was at the door within minutes. "H-hi..." he murmured and smiled softly, his cheeks instantly tinting a soft pink in color.

"Hi! Ryou-kun, it's so great to see you! I've missed you so much!" as she said this she took the liberty to step forward and pull her boyfriend into a tight embrace. "How are you today? Have you been well? Did you miss me too? Oh, something smells good! I can't wait, I bet your a great cook! You look like the 'cooking type'!" she punctuated these serious of statement and questions with many sets of giggles. "Your alone here? It must get lonely! Your so strong Ryou-kun, if it were me I'd never be able to handle it! I can't stand being alone, I'm a very clingy person... I hope that doesn't bother you! I really really like you Ryou-kun!"

"Ah... uh..." the young albino teen found himself at a loss for words as his new girlfriend continued with her onslaught mixture of questions, statements, opinions, and exclamations. His lacking of answering the girl seemed to do little to slow her down in the least.

Sasaki tightened her hold on Ryou as she continued "I bet you've heard it endless times, but your just so good looking! Cute really! I'm lucky, so lucky! Although I can't believe you agreed to date me... little ol me! I can't even begin to tell you how happy it made me. I've admired you for so long so now to think I can be with you like this... I never want this moment to end! I lo-"

"Oi, what's all the racket?" Sasaki had been cut off as an all too familiar voice called, annoyed as the voice's owner stepped out into the entrance of the house. He wore black slacks and a gray sleeveless tee, that he at current had pushed up slightly to reveal a small sliver of a pale muscular torso - which he scratched lazily at. His platinum hair was a spiked mess strewn every which way atop his head. Spiky turfs stuck out in all directions, as if the boy had been sleeping. "Oi, Hikari, this that bit-"

"Yami!" Ryou's voice was strained, his face contorted into a mixture of horror and surprise. "I thought you left?"

"I did."

"But..."

"I'm back now."

"Ryou-kun, who..?" Sasaki broke the two boy's conversation, her colored lips pulled down into a confused frown.

"Ah... th-this is... Yami, um my... roommate...?" Ryou's brow knitted into worried lines as he nervously waved his hands toward his Yami in a gesturing manner. "S-ss-sorry I didn't mention him to you... sooner." the shortest boy present sighed softly as he attempted to relax a bit.

"No. It's... okay!" Sasaki smiled then slowly offered the other male a hesitant bow. "It-it's nice to meet you..." now Ryou's girlfriend wasn't one to be shy but, both males could clearly see, she was highly uncomfortable. A look portraying highly strung nerves slithered across her features and seemed to make itself at home there as she took in Ryou's 'roommate's smirk. "Ah, um... I'm... Haruno Sasaki..."

"Hn, good for you." the eldest man mocked a polite voice, not bothering with any of the pleasantries of bowing, greeting or even introducing himself.

"Yeah... it is!" Sasaki attempted a perky chirp but it came out sounding more like a nervous squawk.

The reincarnated spirit snorted and turned his attention to his lighter half "Oi, Hikari... I'm goin' back to my room, so you two keep a _fuckin'_ lid on it.." he offered the two a crooked arrogant smirk mixed with a warning glare. It was a gesture that had the two shivering dreadfully.

Neither relaxed even a hair until they heard the older male stomp up the stairs and - non-too-politely - slam the door to what could only be assumed to be his room.

"Ah... so Ryou-kun... why did he call you 'Hikari'?" Sasaki turned her attention to her boyfriend, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Eh... um... that..." Ryou paused to think but continued with his answer not a moment later. "That, you see, um is the nicknames our friends..." he cringed, knowing well what his Yami's reaction would be if he heard Ryou's friends being grouped in as his as well. "g-gave us, because... we look alike but we're complete opposites!"

_Another lie? And so soon!_ Ryou's 'roommate's voice echoed in his head in mocking surprise.

_Shut up, Yami!_ Of course his darker half always choose the worst of times to want to communicate through their mind link. Perhaps he should just cut him off; things would be much simpler.

_I'm hurt, Hikari._

"-see, that makes sense... your like white and he's black! Teehee! That's cute, Ryou-kun!"

_'Cute'?_ Ryou's Yami questioned gruffly, a fairly obvious irritated edge to the word. _Dear Hikari, your girlfriend's a fuckin' moron._ This time his voice altered to mock a sweeter tone. It left Ryou to physically shiver uncomfortably, Ryou's new girlfriend - luckily - didn't see and he was thankful.

A snicker passed through the mink link from the Darker's side, but nothing more.

Ryou didn't bother to answer it.

"-was quite handsome, although he was... erm... kind of intimidating! Oh, but in a cool way... you know!" Sasaki was continuing on with her own rambles, completely clueless as to what was passing between the other two present in the house.

_Aww, careful not to let her fall for me, Hikari._ the taunting voice echoed in Ryou's head and caused him to furrow his brow and frown slightly. _Seriously, keep your whore at bay, if she's starts after me... well I'll sharpen my knife... just in case. Disgusting-_

_Shut up! Enough already! She was just admiring your looks, she didn't mean anything by it! Leave her alone, I mean it Yami... don't you touch a hair on her head!_ Ryou was furious and he was sure to pour the feeling over the mind link with his words. Although the anger wasn't only reason for the deepening of his frown or further furrowing of his already deeply knitting brow. The young albino teen couldn't help but feel the sting of his Yami's words; after all there his girlfriend was so blatantly praising another man's looks.

"Oh, Ryou-kun! Don't look like that, your so much better looking than he! Your much more my type... who needs handsome when you have adorable, ne?" Sasaki cut into his thoughts and giggled merrily as she awaited her words to take affect on her boyfriend and brighten his cute boyish features.

A gagging sound passed over the mind link.

_Oh, shut up!_ Ryou's face flushed crimson with both anger at his Yami and from the words his girlfriend had spoke.

"Ah, I-I'm not..." he started aloud to his girlfriend, but was cut off before he could really begin his disagreement.

"Ryou-kun, you are! No arguments!"

A snort passed the mind link, but the reincarnated spirit's ex-host attempted to ignore it. _Humble, aren't we? _In vain._ Now, you and your bitch's lovey-dovey act is making me nauseous so I'll just be taking a nap now. Make sure to, like I said before, keep a fuckin' lid on it!_ With that the darker half's end of their mind link was silent.

"-long well, huh Ryou-kun?" said albino teen came back to the conversation with Sasaki a bit late after his Yami had finished with... whatever that had been.

"I... I'm sorry, Haruno-sa... Sasaki-chan... "

"Why?" she tilted her head and puckered her lips into a pout.

"Urm..."

"You really are cute, Ryou-kun!" she squealed and went to hug the boy again.

Ryou's only response was to lightly blush and to tap her back lightly in a returned hug. She giggled in response to his shy actions.

"U-um, Sasaki-chan... you can just make yourself at home." the two separated and Ryou smiled sweetly as he continued with his thought. "I need to finish cooking so..."

"Gotcha! I'll wait..." she danced into the living room and pounced onto the sofa "right here!" she cheered. Her boyfriend nodded and headed for the kitchen.

Ryou turned his attention back to cooking once more, now that the minor interruption was taken care of. While attempting to shove all pesky thoughts of certain Yami and their annoying-as-hell-hobby in making his life miserable the young albino teen entered the kitchen and rounded the counter to continue where he had left off when his guest had arrived.

He began gathering the materials he would need to prepare the omelet rice, and set the pan that would hold the eggs as they cooked on the hot stove. Quickly and a bit clumsily he turned his attention to beating the eggs that laid awaiting in their mixing bowl.

It wasn't very much longer and he had the eggs in their pan cooking, the first omelet rice well on it's way to being done. A bubble reared it's ugly head and Ryou quickly squashed it back down, his brow furrowing, he wasn't the best cook - not by a long shot. Even after several years of cooking for himself he couldn't quite seem to pick it up too well.

However he was far from the worst cook around.

It wasn't that Ryou wasn't smart enough to comprehend _how_ he was just a bit clumsy and so his accident prone nature seemed content with following him into the kitchen as well anywhere else he so decided to venture.

As if to remind him to focus on the food cooking, the short slender boy found himself splashed with hot oil.

"How!" he hissed to the eggs themselves. Was this not supposed to be one of the easier dishes? Had that not been his reason, aside from any other excuses he might come up with, to cook this specific dish?

"Damn it..." he groaned and rubbed the sore spot, luckily it wasn't too bad.

Ryou had been so wrapped up in his cooking and burn that he didn't notice the kitchen's new occupant until a deep throaty chuckle prickled at his ears which instantly turned an interesting pink in response. "Yami?" he turned quickly to watch his darker half cautiously. "I thought you were up stairs napping..."

"You woke me up."

"That's obviously a lie..." the younger stated slowly, his body growing ridged with each new step his Yami took toward him.

"Isn't that a bit rude, Hikari, and yet you supposedly are so well mannered." this time the reincarnated spirit showed his amusement by snorting and rolling his eyes at the other.

"Only to those that deserve it..."

"Harsh... and when did you grow a backbone?"

"Please, just go back to your room. Sorry... I woke you." chocolate eyes found the wooden floor and studied it carefully as their owner was reminded of to just how dangerous the person that stood before him was. If he were to defy the older male...

A shiver ran down his spine and he lowered his head further.

"I'm bored!" the words were hissed and the hot breath that slithered it's way around the younger of the two's face served as a warning as to how close the two now stood. "Why should I stay trapped up in my room, bored, just because some bitch is over?"

"Please..."

"Please what?" the breath was hotter this time, closer, the voice darker and filled with venom.

"Please, don't... touch her... don't hurt her, Yami!" tears glittered in the younger's eyes but they were focused downward so the other couldn't see them.

Ryou was glad for that.

"I won't touch that piece of shit! How many times do I have to say it? She's not worth my time... fuckin' bitch." a sneer was in his voice this time and it set Ryou further on edge.

"Sorry..." he murmured half-heartedly.

"Worthless shit!" the elder male hissed "Stop repeating the same damn thing!" this time hot breath wasn't the only thing that grabbed Ryou's attention. The reincarnated spirit had grabbed a handful of his soft platinum hair and yanked his head backward. Angry dark auburn eyes pierced into soft milk chocolate eyes filled with fear and surprise.

"S-sorry..." the boy mumbled and stifled a whine of distress when his head was yanked to the side roughly.

"Fuck, shut the hell up!"

The boy whimpered softly in response but opted to remain otherwise quiet. His soft chocolaty eyes were wide and framed with thick damp pale colored lashes that fluttered each time the shutters of his eyes would pull themselves together. A wet salty bead gathered in the corner of his eye and threaten to slide down the milky-rose-dusted cheek below it, but Ryou once more blinked it back.

He sniffled.

"Hn, good boy..." the darker half nearly purred in to the lighter half's ear. The hand that held a fistful of snowy locks loosened considerably but Ryou didn't dare relax with just that. The taller of the two leaned his head closer to the other, nudging his cheek against Ryou's jaw. Softly his cheek caressed his ex-host's jaw, dragging along the length of it's bone before he lightly buried his nose in the juncture at his ear. He breathed in deeply. His breath slowly slipping from his parted lips; it was warm and sensual.

Ryou shivered and clenched his eyes tightly closed.

"Y-Yami..." though the title was said in a soft breathy voice, the cooing keen of it was unmistakable. Ryou felt his cheeks grow even hotter.

"Hikari..." the older male moaned, his lips brushing against the younger's neck as they formed the words. The said boy's snowy hair tickled the Yami's nose.

"Wha... what are...?" Ryou trembled and attempted to make his voice sound at least something resembling even or calm.

"Shh..." was the reincarnated spirit's reply, whispered low with a heated breath that danced over Ryou's skin.

Seconds ticked by and the only sounds left in the room were of Ryou's labored breath and his pounding heart. The older male also didn't move from his position and so Ryou refused to be the one to move first. Although the positions they were currently in wasn't anything relating to violence - for once - the shorter teen felt equally frightened.

Ryou opened his mouth to protest whatever it was that his Yami was planning in favor of getting back to the meal he had been cooking but he snapped it shut as the said Yami moved against him.

The older male's hand was slack against his Hikari's head but it was far from lacking a presence, it held his head firmly in place. He huffed, pushing the hot air from his lips and against his Hikari's ear. Slowly he leaned his head further down, his nose running along the length of the smaller boy's pale neck. His lips brushed the sensitive skin and forced a shiver from the younger male. Ryou's body tensed and tighten into wiry coiled springs just waiting for the first sign of danger so he can bolt from the room on a moments notice.

All thoughts of bolting evaporated as his mind was shocked into emptiness.

The reincarnated spirit's tongue slid up his slender pale neck, tracking a thin trail of saliva after it. Without the younger of the two making note of it the older one's other hand had snaked around his slim torso and now grasped his thin hips tightly. The reincarnated spirit's tongue was rough and hot against his sensitive skin. "Ahn..." the sound had already left his throat before Ryou even begin to consider what would come after.

The ex-tomb robber hissed, "You like that, Hikari?" he hummed against the other's soft flush skin.

Ryou opened his mouth to respond, his lips moved soundlessly for a moment before he managed "Wh... why?"

The older male pulled back slightly and gave him an odd look before settling with a more usual irritated scowl. Ryou wasn't too sure what to think of that but he wasn't given very long to mull over it as the other leaned close once more. He nibbled softly at his ex-host's neck and pressed both hands on his hips, crushing their hips together and simultaneously sliding his hands around to squeeze Ryou's behind.

"Ahn..." Ryou moaned before he could realize his error, his eyes half lidded. "Ah! Y-Ya... wha... no, no... DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ryou's eyes snapped open to double in size and he then attempted to push away from the non-budging Yami before him.

"No." the answer was simple but it made the anger within the small boy coil back and snap at his Yami angerly.

"Bastard! Keep your nasty hands off me, I happen to really like... her! My girlfriend! So I'm not interested in doing anything that could be mistaken for me being disloyal to her!"

The reincarnated spirit snorted, leaning back to look the shorter boy over once before he tangled his hand into his soft snowy hair once more. He snapped Ryou's head backward, roughly, so much so it nearly ripped the boy's hair from his head. His head throbbed as he was swung around the much-older male, so that he now stood facing the opposite direction he had originally been.

"Please..."

"Please what? Worthless Hikari! You keep saying 'please'." he sneered and Ryou cowered.

The smaller body was pressed intimately against the counter behind Ryou. His body bending to mold around the edge of the cold surface as the ex-tomb robber pressed himself closer, molding his form into the other's. Ryou shivered at the counter's icy touch.

The older male's hand slithered up the other's shirt, dancing over soft hot skin until it reached it's goal: Ryou's chest. Once there the heated hand drew enticing circles on the slim undefined chest. It took it a moment longer before the hand pinched on of the stiffening nipple found there.

Ryou moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Nnn... th-this is... haa wrong... why...?"

The older male's answer was to pinch and twist the hardening nub roughly between his fingers. Ryou cried out and thrashed violently at the new sensations, but he forced himself to calm after the initial shock. His hands had came to rest on the shoulder blades of the man that, at current, teased at ravishing his body. They gripped tightly at the dark fabric that covered the muscular flesh beneath as their owner attempted to further clam himself.

The reincarnated spirit moved to the other nipple of his Hikari's and began showing it the same treatment. Once more he bent his head down to nuzzle his nose at the shorter boy's neck. He breathed in deeply.

"Ah... Yami..." although he felt horrible remembering that his girlfriend was just in the other room; his body felt...

Ryou's darker half pressed his hips into his lighter half's.

Chocolaty eyes widened to their full extent as the now notable hardened bulge was pressed unabashedly into his own growing arousal. "Yaa-ah...mi..." Ryou moaned and his large eyes snapped themselves tightly closed. The icy counter behind him held him firmly in place and halted any attempts at escaping the grinding hips of his Yami.

The darker soul hummed and ran his hot wet tongue up from the base of Ryou's neck to his chin. There he paused "'Why'?" he repeated the question from earlier. His lips pressed an, almost, gentle kiss to the smaller boy's chin. "Because," his hips ground forcefully against his Hikari's. "I'm," Ryou's head was snapped back and forth by his Yami yanking - roughly - at his snowy hair. "horny as hell!" at this point the darker half crushed their heated lips together in a forceful hot kiss. His large hand shoved Ryou's head forward into his own face. Their lips molded into each other.

It didn't take a full second for the older male to force his way into the younger one's mouth. His teeth pulled back at Ryou's bottom lip, nibbling roughly before he slipped his tongue passed the hot lips. Their teeth clashed against one another as the ex-tomb robber slipped his hand - previously teasing the boy's nipples - up through the head opening in Ryou's shirt to grip roughly at the side of his head.

The kiss was hot, rough, violent, painful even but extremely erotic in both boy's opinions.

The taller male's tongue snaked around the shorter boy's, rubbing sensually. He pulled back a moment and breathed deeply over the other's lips. Saliva dripped down both their chins and threaded between them.

Their lips quickly reconnected as the reincarnated spirit shoved his tongue back into his Hikari's defenseless mouth - regardless Ryou attempted to stop the action "Wai, don-"

The small pale hands of Ryou alternated between clenching and pulling the cloth beneath his hands toward him and clenching and pulling it away from him. He was torn; he knew this was wrong but it felt so... right.

_Sasaki-chan..._

A growl echoed through the mind link in response to Ryou's thought.

_I... I don't want to betray her... please!_

_Shut up!_ A strange swell of confusing emotions passed through the mind link, from the ex-tomb robbers side. It left Ryou's mind spinning. So much so he didn't notice his mouth move timidly back against his Yami's and his hands pull the said man closer.

The strange emotions he'd never felt from his Yami were familiar in a way the Hikari couldn't place but sent his mind into total disarray.

Their kiss had softened dramatically, seeming much less forceful now. Ryou moved his lips slow and timidly in time with his Yami's hot demanding ones. Ryou's hair was pulled and tugged in every direction by the eager hands of his Yami.

Just as Ryou almost comfortably fell in time with the older man, he pulled away and - without a word - left the room.

"Ryou-kun!" the sudden loud, high pitched voice had him nearly jumping out of his skin. "Ryou-kun, do you mind if I use your washroom?" Sasaki stuck her head into the kitchen and grinned merrily at her boyfriend - completely unaware of the acts that had played out just before her arrival in the kitchen.

"Uh..." he uttered dumbfounded. His breath came in heavy hard gulps of much needed air while it left in hot puffs of breath. His face was almost sickly red. His chocolate eyes were still wide with utter shock and his lips trembled weakly - much like the rest of his body. He shook like a leaf. His shaking hands grasped at his shirt in a desperate calming manner. Beads of sweat were gathering on his brow. "N-no...it's fine..." he managed to squeak out.

"Kay..." she chirped, but paused after she got a good look at her boyfriend. "Um... are you okay?"

"Yes! I..." he paused, taking in a calming breath.

"Kay!" this time she twirled around and left.

A sigh escaped Ryou before he could think to hold it back.

Once more he was left to himself.

Shaking the events that had just played out he turned his attention back to cooking. Inside the pan he had been cooking an egg was now some strange black smoking thing...

A burnt smoky smell now filled his nose, and probably the room, funny how when one is being molested by their former body snatcher and current tormentor that they tend to forget the eggs their cooking...

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

...Let me pretend...

* * *

_**A/N and other babbles: Yeah... ok, so a few things I wanted to point out now... this was originally going to be a oneshot but yeah the idea wouldn't stop growing... but I'm glad I wanna do a nice long-ish fic with these two! I've fallen for this pairing it would seem... this and SebbyCiel seems to dominate my mind(as of late)... which actually isn't a good thing at all! I'm a student... well I'll find myself a dark corner to cry in but I'll take my computer along so the writing shall never stop! No matter how slowww it is... **_

_**One last thing... this may seem weird to point out but almost everything I wrote was done in midnight and later time frame each day(er... night)... soooo yeah it's not an excuse for bad writing though! Which I really hope this isn't.**_

_**Witty disclaimer: Of all the many many many things I own... wait... darn I don't own all that much at all... well this... notebook filled with my many scribbles I do... HA! But it would seem Yugioh and all it's respective characters are in fact not owned by me at all... well what can you do, right? Oh yeah, write yaoi fanfiction!**_

_**(Please remember, reviews make my little typey fingers zip zip! so... ya know!)**_


End file.
